Guilty
by rockandlol
Summary: Après une opération pour la police de L.A, Deeks se trouve accusé d'un meurtre ... Est-il coupable ou innocent ? Du Deeks et aussi du Densi ! mais aussi toute l'équipe !
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! bonne lecture !**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Kensi gardait Monty. Deeks avait été réquisitionné pour une mission avec la LAPD. Elle n'avait eu aucune information sur son partenaire depuis son départ. Elle se posa dans le canapé devant la télé et comme tous les soirs, Monty vint poser sa tête sur sa cuisse. Elle le caressa machinalement :

-A toi aussi il te manque hein ?

Elle fixait la télévision sans vraiment la regarder. Elle pensait de plus en plus à son coéquipier. Elle n'avait aucune idée de sa mission. Oui, elle s'inquiétait, et oui elle avait hâte de repartir en mission avec lui. Sans lui ce n'était pas pareil. Elle se coucha après la fin de "Top Model" et sans lui, ça non plus ce n'était pas pareil. Kensi avait réussi à le faire venir chez elle toutes les semaines pour voir l'émission. Il n'aimait vraiment pas, mais il adorait critiquer les filles qui défilaient. C'est depuis ce temps qu'elle aimait encore plus cette émission. Monty vint se placer sur une couverture au pied de Kensi.

Elle bougea et se retourna, pour fixer son réveil et mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il était quatre heures moins cinq. Elle s'apprêta à laisser tomber sa tête lourdement sur son oreiller, quand elle entendit un petit bruit venant de la salle. Elle se concentra un peu plus. Oui, elle reconnut le bruit caractéristique d'une porte qu'on était en train de forcer. Elle saisit rapidement son arme qui était dans le tiroir de la table de nuit et se leva. Elle attendit à couvert, que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre. Et celle-ci ne tarda pas. Elle pointa son arme sur le cambrioleur :

-Bouge plus, cria-t-elle en se plaçant devant lui.

Monty se plaça près de sa maîtresse et aboya.

-Kenz, tire pas, s'empressa de dire Deeks.

-Marty ?

Kensi alluma la lumière et ses yeux durent s'adapter au changement brutal. Mais elle aurait presque préférée rester dans le noir. Son partenaire était méconnaissable. Monty sauta sur son maître.

-Qu'est-ce que ? commença-t-elle.

-Désolé de venir comme ça, je…

Il hésita à continuer.

-ça va ?

Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-J'ai quelques problèmes et …

-Deeks ?

Kensi s'avança et elle prit peur. Ses mains tremblaient, il était très pâle et de ce qu'elle put en voir ses pupilles étaient dilatées.

-Ok, suis-moi.

Elle lui saisit la main et essaya de l'emmener pour s'assoir sur le canapé. Le chien s'installa en les attendant.

-Nan… Je peux pas rester, je veux juste deux trois médocs et une arme, déclara-t-il en se défaisant de son emprise.

-Explique.

-Peux pas.

-Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici avant que je connaisse toute l'histoire.

Il ferma les yeux. Kensi voyait bien qu'il était exténué et il fallait maintenant découvrir pourquoi.

-C'est ta mission c'est ça ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir contacté ton contact ?

-Kensi…

Des pneus crissèrent dans la rue, Marty se précipita à la fenêtre et regarda prudemment. Quand il reporta son attention vers son amie, elle le dévisageait :

-Tu attends de la visite ?

-Non, je les ai semé y a un moment.

-Deeks s'il te plait explique-moi, je ne peux pas t'aider sinon.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et commença à fouiller dans la petite armoire au-dessus du lavabo. Kensi le rejoignit vite et le tira par le bras. Elle dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour arriver à l'éloigner.

-Ah, doucement, gémit-il.

Il posa sa main contre son flanc. Kensi soupira :

-Assis-toi, ordonna-t-elle.

Marty la regarda dans les yeux la suppliant de le laisser faire, mais la jeune femme ne voulait rien entendre. Quand enfin il comprit qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de coopéré, il s'exécuta. Kensi s'assit à côté de lui sur le rebord de la baignoire et souleva sa veste. Elle prit peur quand elle vit la quantité de sang.

-J'ai juste besoin d'arrêter le sang et la douleur.

-Et de dormir.

-C'est prévu pour plus tard, lui sourit-il.

-Alors pourquoi est tu venu ici ?

-Je suis grillé. Quelqu'un a dû me balancer.

-Une idée ?

Deeks secoua la tête. Kensi nettoya la plaie, le coup de couteau n'était pas profond, mais au vu de la quantité de sang, il ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui.

-Appuie ça dessus.

Kensi se leva et revint avec un verre et un cachet.

-ça te fera du bien.

Deeks ne se posa pas de question et avala. La plaie maintenant soignée, elle l'aida à se relever et l'emmena s'allonger dans son lit :

-Non, je dois y aller. Tu…

-Méfis-toi de ce qu'on te donne, dit Kensi fière d'elle.

Les yeux de son partenaire papillonnaient et ils devinrent de plus en plus lourds. Heureusement le lit était proche car Deeks perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le lit. Il gémit de douleur et se retourna tant bien que mal.

-Tu vas rester là cette nuit, je surveille tes arrières, comme d'habitude.

Le jeune homme essaya de résister au sommeil, mais plusieurs nuits sans dormir, sa blessure et le somnifère, il ne faisait pas le poids. Monty se montra :

-Surveille la porte.

Et le chien alla se poster devant la porte. Kensi appela Hetty pour lui demander sur quelle affaire Deeks était. Mais la directrice n'était au courant de rien. Elle promit donc de vite se renseigner tout en restant discrète.

Kensi commençait à somnoler quand le téléphone sonna :

-Hetty !

a été infiltré dans un gang de trafiquant d'arme. Rien d'inhabituel.

-D'après lui quelqu'un l'aurait balancé.

-Surveillez-le, je m'occupe de cette histoire. Je vais placer deux agents près de chez vous.

Kensi posa le téléphone et observa son partenaire. Il dormait profondément. Elle poussa doucement une mèche de son front. Elle découvrit une plaie en haut de son front, à la limite du cuir chevelu.

-Oh, Deeks, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle alla chercher l'antiseptique et s'occupa de lui. Il remua, mais ne se réveilla pas.

Deeks ouvrit les yeux et ne comprit pas tout de suite où il était. Il regarda sa blessure et se souvint qu'il avait été chez Kensi. Il se concentra et entendit du bruit provenant de la cuisine. Il ne pouvait pas rester, il lui fallait un plan pour sortir sans que Kensi s'en aperçoive. Il se leva douloureusement. La fenêtre, s'était sa seule chance. Il s'approcha sans faire de bruit et commença à ouvrir la fenêtre.

-Deeks !

Il se tourna et la fixa :

-Je dois y aller, merci pour ton aide.

-Reste, Hetty est sur le coup, elle va te sortir de là.

-Désolé Kenz.

Il s'apprêtait à enjamber la fenêtre, mais Kensi le tira et il tomba contre le lit.

-Arrête, je peux pas rester, expliqua-t-il. Je veux pas t'attirer des problèmes. D'ailleurs je n'aurais pas dû venir.

Elle l'interrogea du regard. Il se redressa et passa devant elle.

-Ne franchit pas cette porte, ordonna-t-elle.

Il ne se retourna pas, alors en dernier recourt, Kensi lui sauta au cou. Il essaya de la faire lâcher sans grand succès :

-Lâche-moi, s'énerva-t-il.

Kensi lui donna un coup à l'arrière du genou droit et Deeks s'agenouilla. Elle s'apprêtait à le maîtriser quand Deeks se retourna. Il la plaqua contre le mur où elle se cogna la tête. Marty se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer :

-Je….Désolé.

Il se releva, prit les médicaments posés sur la table et l'arme de sa coéquipière puis sortit en vitesse. Il passa devant les agents de service :

-A l'intérieur, elle a besoin d'aide.

Un des agents se précipita dans la maison et l'autre porta son attention sur Deeks.

-Ne bougez, pas.

Deeks lui décocha une droite et l'agent s'étala par terre. Il piqua les clés de la voiture et s'enfui avec.

-C'est bon lâchez-moi, je vais bien.

-Que s'est-il passé Mademoiselle Blye ? demanda Hetty.

Kensi lui expliqua tout, elle fut conduite au NCIS et toute l'équipe se mit à la recherche de Deeks. Hetty ne leur apprit rien de nouveau et envoya Sam et G interroger le contact de l'agent de liaison.

G et Sam interrogèrent un certain Tom Williams, policier et contact de Deeks.

-Je n'ai aucune idée de qui aurait pu trahir Deeks.

-Pourquoi avoir choisi Deeks ?

-Parce qu'il est doué pour ça. J'avais déjà bossé avec lui.

Tom ne leur apprit rien de plus. En sortant de la salle d'interrogatoire de la planque G se tourna vers Nate:

-Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-Je sais pas trop, c'est quand même un flic spécialiste de l'infiltration alors même si je ne le sens pas, je pense qu'il ne ment pas.

-Il a peut-être contacté quelqu'un d'autre pour dénoncer Deeks à sa place, insinua Sam.

Il contacta Nell pour qu'elle recherche la moindre information sur Tom Williams.

L'analyste pianota sur son clavier et arriva à pirater les adresses mails, privée et professionnelle, du policier. Mais elle ne trouva rien d'intéressant. Eric, lui éplucha les relevés téléphoniques. G, Sam et Nate revinrent à l'agence pour aider Kensi à retrouver Deeks. Aucune nouvelle de sa part, et personne ne savait où le trouver. Kensi s'impatientait de plus en plus et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'était pas capable de le retrouver.

Le soir G et Sam voulurent emmener Kensi boire une bière, mais elle refusa pour continuer les recherches. Les deux agents savaient bien qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de la convaincre. Il était presque onze heures du soir quand Hetty apparut dans son champ de vision :

-Vous devriez rentrer.

-Il faut que je retrouve Deeks.

-L'équipe de nuit s'en charge.

L'agent Blye fixa sa supérieure, aucune d'elles n'avaient l'intention de capituler. Henrietta lui sourit :

-Pensez à manger et à dormir un peu.

Et elle partit. Kensi soupira fortement, se leva et alla vers le bureau de Marty. Elle s'assit lourdement sur la chaise, croisa les bras sur le bureau et mit sa tête entre ses bras.

Kensi sursauta quand son téléphone sonna, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était endormit. Elle se décrocha :

-Mmh, répondit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Nous avons un problème, annonça Hetty.

Kensi se redressa d'un coup, elle s'apprêtait à tout entendre. Tout, sauf peut-être ça.

-Un certain Romain Grin a été retrouvé mort, cette après-midi, dans une vieille maison abandonnée située dans un petit quartier de L.A. Et d'après les premières preuves le principal suspect est Marty Deeks.

Kensi tomba presque de sa chaise, elle était sous le choc. Toute l'équipe fut convoquée pour revoir toutes les preuves déjà analysées par la police et envisager toutes les éventualités. Les balles retrouvées étaient du calibre neuf millimètres, les mêmes que l'arme de Deeks. Les mêmes que beaucoup d'autre. Mais la scientifique avait aussi retrouvé l'arme du crime non loin de la scène du meurtre qu'elle analysait en ce moment. Tout ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

Kensi se leva et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle :

-Kensi ? demanda Sam.

-Je vais prendre l'air, déclara-t-elle en partant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Le 2eme chapitre arrive ! on entre un peu plus dans l'histoire …. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! bonne lecture ! **

**Merci à ceux qui lisent et aussi qui reviews ! et merci aux guests à qui je ne peux pas répondre !**

* * *

Elle monta dans sa voiture et prit son téléphone dans l'espoir d'avoir Deeks. Même si elle y croyait peu. Elle fut donc étonnée quand elle entendit sa voix :

-Désolé Kensi.

-Deeks ? Je veux te parler dis-moi où tu es.

-Rejoints moi sur le lieu du meurtre.

Elle démarra en trombe pour arriver le plus vite possible sur le lieu du crime. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait la maison. Elle se trouvait dans un quartier pauvre en périphérie de la ville. La maison avait un petit jardin où elle remarqua une balançoire cassé. Les scellés étaient placés contre la porte d'entrée. Elle avança de plus en plus et entendit du bruit. Elle fit le tour de la maison et y trouva Deeks, l'attendant assit sur une vieille table.

-Ça va ? demanda-t-il. Ta tête ?

Elle lui sourit dans la nuit et s'assit à côté de lui.

-Et toi ?

-C'est pas moi qui es tué Romain.

-Tu le connaissais ?

-Ouais, on a été dans la même famille d'accueil.

-Vraiment ?

-Ouais après la mort de ma mère. Y avait Tom aussi, tu as peut-être du le rencontrer.

-Oui.

-Tu me crois coupable ?

-Bien sûr que non, mais…

-Mais les preuves montrent le contraire.

Elle baissa la tête.

-Tu devrais venir avec moi au NCIS et t'expliquer.

-Je suis recherché pour meurtre Kensi.

-On peut te protéger et prouver que ce n'est pas toi !

-Ne bougez plus, cria une bande de policier, armes aux poings.

Deeks regarda Kensi :

-C'est toi ?

-Non, je te jure, personne ne savais que j'étais là.

-Lieutenant Deeks vous êtes en état d'arrestation, commença un jeune officier. Levez-vous et mettez les mains en évidence.

-C'est pas lui, répéta Kensi comme pour s'en convaincre.

Un policier s'approcha de Deeks pour le fouiller et sortit l'arme qu'il avait volé à Kensi. Un autre s'approcha de Kensi.

-Agent fédéral. Mon badge est dans la poche gauche de ma veste.

L'homme vérifia :

-Que faites-vous là agent Blye ?

-Je… Deeks m'a contacté pour parler. Ce n'est pas lui le coupable.

-Avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez ? demanda un homme plus vieux en costume.

-Tom ? s'étonna Marty.

-Désolé, mais je dois t'arrêter pour le meurtre de ce pauvre Romain.

-C'est pas moi, tu le sais, Tom….

-Vous devriez rentrer chez vous.

Il regarda le badge de la jeune femme :

-Agent Blye, où vous serez inculpée pour corruption.

Et Deeks se fit emmener dans une voiture de police qui démarra. Les autres policiers suivirent et rapidement Kensi se retrouva seule, peu sûre de ce qui venait de se passer.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses esprits et appela Hetty. La directrice du NCIS lui donna rendez-vous dans les locaux de la police de Los Angeles.

Les deux femmes se retrouvèrent et allèrent voir Tom Williams pour être informées de l'affaire.

-Marty est le principal suspect dans le meurtre de Romain Grin. Nous avons retrouvé un neuf millimètre non loin du corps avec ses empreintes.

-Vous avez identifié l'arme ? demanda précipitamment Kensi.

-Hélas non, le numéro de série avait été effacé, mais il y a ses empreintes.

-Mais quel est le lien entre eux ? questionna Hetty qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

-Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Ils étaient dans la même famille d'accueil. Mais à part ça…

-Deeks était en fuite, il disait que quelqu'un l'avait surement dénoncé, ça ne tient pas, dit Kensi.

-Romain Grin était journaliste et il travaillait sur le gang que Deeks infiltrait. Romain l'a peut être reconnu et fait griller sa couverture sans le vouloir.

-Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu, avoua Henrietta Lange.

-Pour l'instant c'est ce que nous avons, contentez-vous de ça.

-Je veux lui parler.

-Vous en avez pas le droit.

-Il n'avait pas son arme quand il est venu hier soir. Et quand vous l'avez arrêté il avait la mienne. A-t-elle servit ?

-Mesdames, je vais vous demandez de sortir, j'ai une enquête à boucler.

Les deux femmes restèrent sous le choc.

-Je vais faire venir le meilleur avocat que je connais, et nous allons continuer l'enquête pour innocenter monsieur Deeks.

-Il ne va pas être envoyé en prison, n'est-ce pas Hetty ?

-Je crains fort que oui. Il est accusé de meurtre et va être emprisonné jusqu'au procès.

-Un policier qui a mis des tas de personne en prison ! Il ne survivra pas tout ce temps.

-Il va falloir faire en sorte qu'il soit dans un quartier sécurisé.

Grâce à l'aide de Bates, Kensi réussi à voir son ami. Il était déjà habillé de la tenue orange de la prison de L.A :

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Je suis accusé de meurtre et les preuves ont l'air solide.

-Elles sont fausses.

-Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va arrêter un juge.

-On va enquêter et prouver ton innocence et Hetty va te prendre le meilleur avocat.

-Et en attendant ?

-Tu vas aller en prison.

-Donc je suis déjà mort.

-Ne dis pas ça !

-Kensi, tu sais très bien que les flics en prison ne vivent pas longtemps. Alors imagine les flics qui bossent sous couverture ?

Il vit la tristesse de son amie :

-Désolé. Je voulais pas que ça se termine comme ça.

-Tais-toi ! On va t'innocenter et tu vas sortir de la en vie.

Oui, il voulait y croire. Hetty apparut :

-Maître Jonhson arrivera dans 1 heure, voulez-vous que nous restions ?

-Non.

Il fixa Kensi et continua :

-Ce serait encore plus dure.

Kensi sortie les larmes aux yeux, suivit d'Hetty. Elles rentrèrent au NCIS plus déterminées que jamais à innocenter Deeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Le chapitre 3 ! je sais un peu court par rapport aux autres …. Mais c'est comme ça ! Merci au lecteurs et aux reviews ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un agent vint chercher Deeks pour l'emmener dans une salle d'interrogatoire de la police. Il lui mit des menottes qui l'attacha à la table et le laissa fasse à son avocate.

-Bonjour monsieur Deeks, je suis Clara Jonhson. Je vais vous représenter pour votre procès à venir.

-J'ai été avocat, je sais comment ça se passe, coupa Deeks.

-Très bien. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer toute l'histoire ?

-J'étais en mission pour la police. Tom Williams m'a contacté, il me voulait sur l'affaire. Il avait enfin la possibilité d'infiltrer quelqu'un dans un gang de trafiquant d'arme. C'est là que je suis entré en jeu. J'avais réussi à organiser une livraison, mais Romain Grin est apparu. Il était journaliste et couvrait tous les évènements lié aux trafics en tout genre. Il cherchait à coincer le chef de ce gang depuis longtemps, c'est eux qui ont abattu ses parents.

-Comment savez-vous ça ? intervint l'avocate.

-On a grandi dans la même famille d'accueil.

Elle l'encouragea à continuer.

-Il m'a reconnu et a fait tout une scène en me demandant ce que je foutais avec eux.

-Il a compromis votre identité ?

-Au départ je pensais qu'on était seul. Quand Ramos Cortez, le chef du gang, m'a poignardé il y a trois jours pour me faire comprendre de ne pas le doubler. Je lui ai dit que je ne connaissais pas ce type et ça l'a calmé. Sauf que hier dans l'après-midi, j'ai appris qu'il me cherchait pour me descendre. Un indic m'a dit qu'un type avait appelé Ramos pour me balancer. Il ne savait pas qui s'était, mais j'avais eu le temps d'expliquer ce que je faisais à Romain ça ne pouvait pas être lui.

-Et l'heure de la mort ne correspond pas. Il est mort il y a deux jours. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

-Je me suis enfui, battu avec quelques mecs de Ramos, tué certains d'entre eux, en cas de légitime défense, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Et je suis allé chez Kensi.

-Votre partenaire ?

-Oui. Je pensais pas la réveiller, elle m'a donné un somnifère à la place des antidouleurs que je voulais et je me suis endormi chez elle. Quand je me suis réveillé, je lui ai volé son arme et ses clés de voiture.

-Où est passé l'arme que vous aviez en vous enfuyant ?

-Je l'ai perdu en me battant.

-La scientifique l'a retrouvé dans une poubelle non loin de la scène de crime.

-La seule fois où je suis allé là-bas c'était juste avant de me faire arrêter.

-Quels étaient votre rapport avec la victime ?

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, enfin avant toute cette histoire, j'allais partir à la fac. J'ai eu quelques contacts avec lui au début, mais après il est parti à New York pour ses études de journalisme et on s'est perdu de vu.

-Pourquoi avoir contacté l'agent Blye ?

-Parce que j'ai confiance en elle.

-Bien, avez-vous autres chose à me dire ?

-Non, je ne crois pas.

-Très bien, on va vous emmener à la prison d'état de Los Angeles. J'ai demandé à ce qu'on vous mette dans un quartier sécurisé.

-Y a pas d'autre option ?

-Non, vous êtes accusé de meurtre.

-Est-ce qu'il y a une date pour le procès ?

-Pas encore, mais l'enquête va être bientôt bouclée. Avec les preuves récoltées, il y a suffisamment pour vous inculper. Le temps que toutes les procédures se mettent en place le procès devrait avoir lieu dans 1 mois ou 2.

Elle lut la déception sur le visage de son client.

-Mais le NCIS enquête toujours et dès qu'ils auront la preuve de votre innocence j'entamerai une procédure pour votre mise en liberté.

-Ok.

-S'il y a le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à me contacter. Je viendrai le plus rapidement possible. Vous avez aussi le droit aux visites de votre famille et de vos amis.

-Je suis pas sûr de vouloir les voir.

-Peut-être, mais vous en aurez besoin.

-On verra.

-En tout cas passez par moi et je retransmettrai. Il y a quelqu'un que vous voulez prévenir ?

-Non c'est bon, tout le monde est déjà prévenu.

L'avocate se leva :

-J'espère vous revoir rapidement avec de bonne nouvelle.

Elle sortit et deux agents de police arrivèrent pour emmener Deeks vers le transport pour la prison. On le fit sortir par la porte de derrière. Ce que Kensi vit la choqua. Deeks était en tenu de prisonnier, pieds et mains liées par des menottes.

-On va te faire sortir de là, promis Kensi.

Il lui fit un sourire forcé et baissa la tête.

Le fourgon blindé s'arrêta à l'intérieur de la prison et fit descendre tous ses passagers. Deeks fut emmené dans le quartier sécurisé de la prison. L'enfer commençait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà le moment que tout le monde attend ! Deeks en prison ! enfin bref comme d'hab, merci de me suivre et tout et tout ! bonne lecture !**

* * *

Eric récupéra toutes les vidéos des lieux connus où était passé Deeks. Les images n'étaient pas de très bonne qualité, mais on le reconnaissait. Maintenant il fallait prouver qu'il avait perdu son arme dans la bataille. Il se repassait en boucle les images depuis près de deux heures.

-Rah ! Je vois rien, s'exaspéré-t-il en se tirant presque les cheveux.

-Il faut qu'on trouve.

-Je sais, soupira-t-il en regardant Nell.

C'était le premier repas de Deeks en prison. Il observa rapidement et cru apercevoir des têtes connues. Pas forcément des types qu'il ne voulait pas voir, mais des flics pourris pour la plupart. Il s'assit à une table et mangea rapidement. Il leva la tête au son du plateau qu'on posa sur la table :

-Qui aurai cru que le bon Marty Deeks arriverait ici !

-Antonio.

-Alors tu es là pour quoi ?

-Meurtre.

-Oh, c'est du sérieux.

-Ne t'habitue pas à ma présence, je ne compte pas rester.

-Quoi tu as déjà prévu un plan d'évasion ?

-Non, je suis innocent.

-Ouais c'est ce qu'on dis tous ! Tu sais, tu devrai faire profil bas, y a pas mal de type qui ne vont pas t'apprécier.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Les flics ne vivent pas longtemps ici.

-Et toi comment t'as fait ?

-Je me débrouille.

-Ouais c'est ça.

Antonio le laissa seul et parti rejoindre un groupe de prisonnier. Une fois fini son repas, il retourna vers sa cellule où l'attendait trois hommes :

-Salut Deeks, dit l'un d'entre eux.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point on est heureux de te voir là.

-Tu nous as pourri la vie, cracha l'autre.

-Ok, les gars, calmez-vous, intervint Deeks.

-Tu rêves enfoiré ! Tu nous as fait plonger ! J'ai pris 5 ans à cause de toi !

-Et moi 7 !

-Faites vous plaisir les gars, dit le troisième.

L'un d'eux attrapa Deeks pour le pousser dans la cellule, et ils commencèrent à frapper. Deeks se défendit comme il pouvait, mais il était vite débordé. Il fit en sorte de se protéger le plus possible quand il entendit les sifflets des gardiens :

-TOUS DANS VOS CELLULES, hurla l'un d'entre eux.

Une alarme bien connue des prisonniers résonna dans tout le quartier sécurisé. Les prisonniers se dirigèrent vers leurs cellules qui se fermèrent. Les renforts arrivèrent et neutralisèrent les trois agresseurs.

-Tous va bien ? demanda un gardien.

Deeks avait du mal à respirer, une équipe médicale arriva pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

-Et bien on ne vous a pas raté monsieur Deeks.

Il la fixa sans un mot. Elle poussa ses cheveux et découvrit une coupure à l'arcade sourcilière gauche ainsi que la lèvre inférieure fendue.

-Enlevez ça, ordonna-t-elle.

Deeks gémit en retirant le haut de sa tenue orange.

-Je n'ai même pas votre dossier ! Vous venez d'arriver ?

-Y a quelques heures.

-Ah, je comprends mieux. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

-Je suis flic. On m'accuse de meurtre, mais c'est pas moi.

-On verra. Vous voulez que je vous aide ?

-Je veux bien.

La jeune femme l'aida à enlever son t-shirt.

-Oh là ! Ils ne vous ont pas raté.

Plusieurs énormes hématomes bleus foncés, presque noir apparaissaient déjà sur son torse.

-Il y a des chances que vous aillez quelque chose de cassé.

-Super !

Elle lui fit passer une radio et effectivement, deux côtes étaient cassées.

-Essayez de vous tenir éloigné des problèmes !

-Je ne sais pas vraiment faire ça !

-Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour vous. Ce sont les côtes flottantes.

Elle lui montra sans toucher.

-Même mettre un bandage ne servira pas à grand-chose. Désolée.

-C'est rien.

-Restez le plus tranquille.

Clara l'avocate, fut prévenue.

En fin d'après-midi on vint le chercher dans sa cellule :

-T'as de la visite.

Etonné, il se laissa emmener sans rien dire. Passé le panneau indiquant la salle des visites, Deeks réagit :

-Euh, on vient de passer la salle.

-C'est pas là que tu vas. C'est une visite conjugale !

Deeks le regarda intrigué. Qui pouvait l'attendre de l'autre côté de la porte ? Surtout pour une visite conjugale, il n'avait pas de petite amie. Et une pensée lui vint. Et si c'était ….

Le gardien lui enleva les menottes et un autre ouvrit la porte. Deeks esquissa un grand sourire. La pièce était petite. Il y avait simplement un lit. On le fit entrer et la porte se ferma à clé. Kensi le fixa :

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas me voir, mais tu as l'air content ?

Il s'approcha un peu plus.

-Deeks ? Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Des flics que j'ai fait rentrer ici.

-Tu es là depuis même pas 24 heures et tu te fais déjà remarquer.

-Ouais …

Elle approcha sa main de son arcade, mais il recula sa tête pour éviter le contact.

-Je veux juste voir.

-Ça va. Pourquoi tu es là ?

-Clara m'a dit de venir te voir, je comprends pourquoi.

-En visite conjugale ?

-C'est mieux, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Ouais. Tu as du nouveau ?

-Pas vraiment, les images qu'on a sont flou, on ne voit pas grand-chose.

Deeks baissa la tête :

-Je ne veux pas finir ma vie ici.

-Je sais.

Kensi ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras. Elle était trop près pour qu'il évite le contact. Il gémit de douleur et Kensi s'écarta :

-Deeks ? interrogea-t-elle d'un regard inquiet.

Il s'assit sur le lit pour reprendre son souffle. Il la regarda, ses yeux en disaient long. Il avait mal. Il souleva son T-shirt pour laisser apparaitre ses différents hématomes. Kensi écarquilla les yeux.

-Le docteur m'a donné des antidouleurs, mais c'est plus très efficace.

-Tu as quelque chose de cassé ?

-Deux côtes, là, montra-t-il.

-Allonge-toi.

-C'est bon.

Mais la jeune femme ne se laissa pas faire. Elle sortit une bouteille d'eau de son sac et en imbiba son écharpe. Elle la posa sur le torse de son ami qui ferma les yeux au contact du linge froid.

-Ça te fait du bien ? Je ne te fais pas mal ?

-Ça fait mal, mais ça fait du bien en même temps.

Kensi s'assit au bout du lit :

-Viens là.

Il la regarda sans comprendre. Kensi lui sourit et posa la main sur sa cuisse :

-Posa ta tête là.

Deeks s'exécuta. Sa tête enfin posé sur la cuisse de Kensi, il leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit. Un merci silencieux qui en disait long. Kensi passa son écharpe humide sur le torse de son partenaire. Il ne disait rien, il fermait presque les yeux.

-Promets-moi de faire attention à toi.

-Je vais essayer.

Avec sa main libre, Kensi commença à caresser les cheveux de Deeks.

-Je peux venir plus souvent si tu veux.

-Tu ne peux pas venir plus de deux fois par mois en visite conjugale madame Deeks !

-Dans tes rêves !

-Si tu es là c'est que ce n'est pas un rêve !

-Sur le papier, je ne vois pas de bague à mon doigt.

-Je peux remédier à ça.

-Pas d'ici.

Il ferma les yeux et arrêta de respirer un instant. Kensi en profita pour déposer un baiser sur son front :

-Chut, respire doucement.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Kensi eut l'impression qu'il n'avait pas dormit depuis des jours.

-Je suis là pour encore trois heures, alors ferme les yeux, je m'occupe de toi.

Et Deeks se laissa bercer par les caresses de Kensi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fin de la pause p****our Deeks et Kensi, il est temps de reprendre l'enquête ! En tout cas merci aux lecteurs et aux reviewers ! bonne lecture ! **

* * *

On frappa à la porte pour leur faire signe que la visite « conjugale » était fini. Deeks se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa :

-Hey, doucement, lui sourit Kensi.

Il soupira et reposa sa tête sur les cuisses de sa partenaire.

-Je veux pas que tu partes, avoua-t-il.

-Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te laisser seul là-dedans.

Il se redressa et la regarda d'un air triste.

-Fais attention à toi. Je veux te récupérer en un seul moreau.

Il lui fit un petit sourire et le gardien entra. Il menotta Deeks pour le ramener dans sa cellule.

Eric s'arrachait toujours les cheveux devant la vidéo de Deeks se battant avec de membres du gang. Il commençait à désespérer quand il se leva brusquement. Sa chaise partit presque à l'autre bout de la pièce :

-Là ! Nell !

L'analyste se pencha sur son écran pour voir ce qu'il désignait :

-C'est qui ?

-Euh, ne m'en demande pas trop. Mais Deeks a dit que son arme était tombée et qu'il ne l'avait pas retrouvée. Je suis parti du principe qu'il n'avait pas franchement le temps de chercher et donc qu'il a simplement regardé par terre. Et là ce type arrive de nulle part, passe hors champs et réapparait quelques minutes plus tard avec un sac en papier dans la main.

Nell pianota frénétiquement sur son clavier :

-Il n'y a pas de boutique dans cette rue, en tout cas elles sont toutes fermées.

-Et le sac est beaucoup trop gros pour contenir de la drogue.

-Mais de l'argent ?

Eric la regarda l'air déçu, après tout, elle venait peut-être de détruire son hypothèse.

-Il a pu rencontrer un autre type qui lui devait de l'argent. Tu n'as pas une autre caméra ?

-Non, je n'ai même pas toute la bagarre. La caméra montre juste cette minuscule portion de la rue.

-Elle est comment cette rue ? demanda-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Eric.

Un plan s'afficha sur son écran, elle précisa l'endroit qu'elle voulait voir et tapa le bras d'Eric de la main :

-C'est une ruelle ! Pourquoi Deeks était là d'ailleurs ? Enfin passons. Ça veut dire qu'on doit automatiquement voir ceux qui viennent dans la ruelle.

-Donc pas de type qui devrait de l'argent à notre suspect.

-Mais il y a des gens qui habitent ici.

-Donc des témoins !

-Tu crois qu'ils voudront témoigner ?

-Il faut qu'on le sorte de là.

Eric appela Callen, pendant que Nell joignit Kensi :

-J'ai du nouveau. Un homme est passé un quart d'heure après Deeks. C'est peut-être lui qui a ramassé l'arme ou peut-être pas, mais ça vaut le coup de demander si quelqu'un a vu quelque chose. G et Sam sont déjà en route. Et Deeks ?

-Trois ex-flics lui sont tombés dessus. Il a 2 côtes cassées.

-Oh.

Kensi raccrocha et partit rejoindre G et Sam. Ils avaient déjà commencé à interroger le seul immeuble encore habitable de la ruelle. D'après Eric il y avait une trentaine d'appartements habités sur une cinquantaine. En entrant dans l'immeuble, on voyait pourquoi. Les gens qui le pouvaient sont partis pour vivre mieux, et surtout en sécurité. Le quartier était mal fréquenté, c'était un fait. Les loyers étaient donc abordables pour des personnes seules avec peu de revenu, ou même des familles. L'ascenseur ne fonctionnait plus depuis longtemps, la cage d'escalier était décrépie, même moisie. Et il ne fallait mieux pas descendre dans les caves… Kensi retrouva G et Sam au 1er étage :

-On a déjà interrogé 3 appart' mais rien.

-Personne ne parle ici, ajouta Sam.

-Il faut que quelqu'un le fasse.

Ils finirent le 1er étage et attaquèrent le deuxième où ils n'eurent pas plus de succès. Déjà la moitié des habitants avaient été questionnés. Ils avaient tous peur des représailles et peu leur importaient de quoi il s'agissait. Kensi commença à perdre patience. Elle frappa à une énième porte et jeta un coup d'œil à Sam et G qui essuyaient encore un refus de témoigner. Une femme entre-ouvrit la porte.

-Lucas, reste là ! ordonna-t-elle à son fils.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Kensi Blye, agent fédéral. J'aimerais vous parler de la bagarre qu'il y a eu il y a quelques jours ici. Vous vous en souvenez ?

-Evidemment, il y a eu des coups de feu. Lucas n'a pas dormi de la nuit après ça. Pourquoi ?

-Avez-vous vu quelque chose ?

-Non !

-S'il vous plait, on accuse mon ami de meurtre, mais ce n'est pas lui.

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-Parce que je le connais.

-Ça ne suffit pas ! Regardez où j'en suis !

-Je le connais parce que c'est l'homme que j'aime.

-Moi aussi j'ai aimé un homme bon, le père de mon fils, mais il a été tué par un membre d'un gang local.

-Celui de Ramos Cortez ?

-Oui, comment le savez-vous ?

-Il enquêtait sur lui. Sa mission était de le mettre en prison.

-C'est peut-être lui qui a fait accuser votre ami ?

-C'est trop sophistiqué.

-Je ne sais pas si ça peut vous aider mais j'ai vu ce qu'il s'était passé. Un homme blond se battait contre plusieurs hommes.

-C'est lui.

-Il a réussi à en tuer certains et un autre lui a fait lâcher son arme.

-Vous savez où elle est tombée ?

-Non je n'ai pas vu dans la nuit. Mais après tout ça j'étais en train de calmer mon fils et j'ai vu un homme arriver. Il a fait le tour de la ruelle et s'est baissé pour regarder sous la voiture là-bas. Elle n'a plus de moteur alors elle reste là.

-Vous avez vu s'il a ramassé quelque chose ?

-Il a ramassé quelque chose mais je n'ai pas vu quoi.

Kensi lui tendit la photo floue de l'homme. Il avait un costume, et une casquette :

-Ça pourrait être lui ?

-Et bien je ne sais pas trop, oui ça ressemble.

-Merci, sourit Kensi.

-Ne le lâchez pas, si vous l'aimez vraiment.

-Ne vous en faites pas ce n'est pas mon intention.

La femme referma la porte. Kensi se tourna vers ses deux amis le sourire aux lèvres.

-Celui que tu aimes hein ? la charia Sam.


	6. Chapter 6

**Attention Kensi sort les griffes ! en tout ça bonne lecture et oui vous pouvez me détester pour la fin du chapitre ! Merci pour les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir **** et merci de me lire toutes les semaines** !

* * *

Kensi faisait les cent pas en attendant que Nell trouve quelque chose de plus concret. Mais c'était bien là le problème. La photo n'était pas nette, alors la reconnaissance faciale ne trouvait rien. Eric passa sur les caméras de la rue qui menait à la petite ruelle. Ils venaient d'apprendre que Deeks sortait d'un vieux dépôt qui servait de repère au gang de Cortez. C'était dans cette ruelle qu'il s'était défendu contre les membres du gang et où il avait perdu son arme. Mais l'homme qui l'avait récupéré était forcément passé par la grande rue. C'était le seul accès possible. Eric arriva à accéder à toutes les caméras possibles. Il se calla sur l'heure et réussi à retrouver leur suspect.

-Là !

Il le pointa du doigt sur son écran.

-Mais on ne voit rien, fit remarquer Eric.

-Je sais mais avec les caméras qu'il y a dans la rue je vais pouvoir le suivre et on aura plus de chance de voir son visage.

-T'es géniale, sourit l'informaticien.

Elle continua de suivre l'homme sous le regard de Kensi qui commençait même à les inquiéter.

-C'est lui là, fit remarquer Kensi après quelques minutes de visionnage.

-Alors qui es-tu ? demanda Eric à haute voix.

-James T. Olin. Oh et son casier est déjà bien fourni pour ses vingt ans. Il a souvent été arrêté pour des vols, possession et vente de drogue. Il n'a pas l'air de faire partit d'un gang. Il réside dans ce quartier.

-Allons le voir, décida Kensi.

Elle descendit, se posta devant le bureau d'Hetty et appela G et Sam :

-Le type qui a ramassé l'arme est James , il a un casier bien rempli. Ça vous dit une balade ?

Les deux agents sourirent et ils se rendirent sur place.

G et Kensi frappèrent à la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. Mais évidemment personne ne vint ouvrir.

Alors G défonça la porte :

-Agents fédéraux !

Le jeune homme courait vers la sortie de secours du vieil immeuble. Il n'eut même pas la possibilité de passer par la fenêtre. Sam était monté par l'escalier de secours et l'empêchait de passer :

-Où tu vas gamin ?

-Merde !

-Vas t'assoir. Si tu nous dis ce qu'on veut savoir tu n'auras pas de problème.

-Parce que je vais vous croire ? Vous me prenez pour qui !

-Il y a un peu moins d'une semaine tu es allé ramasser quelque chose dans une petite ruelle près du repère du gang Cortez ? demanda Kensi

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! Je ne me souviens même pas de ce que j'ai fait hier !

-Un petit effort, dit Sam d'un ton menaçant.

-Où quoi ? Vous avez rien contre moi !

-Oh, mais on peut trouver, sourit G. Tu préfères quoi ? Drogue, arme, meurtre ?

-Hey ! Vous êtes dingue ! J'ai tué personne moi !

-On peut s'arranger pour ça, continua-t-il.

-Putain, les gars, vous êtes qui ? Vous avez pas le droit de faire ça !

-Et qui saura la vérité hein ?

James fixa G d'un regard noir.

-Alors petit ? redemanda Sam.

-Ok, ouais peut-être que j'ai ramassé un truc et alors qu'est-ce que ça change ?

-C'était quoi ?

-Une arme.

-Elle est où ?

-Je l'ai vendu !

-Personne n'aurait été assez stupide pour t'acheter une arme avec le numéro de série encore dessus, fit remarquer Kensi. Alors ?

-Je l'ai fourgué à un type.

-Qui est ?

-J'en sais rien ! Il m'a filé du fric pour aller récupérer l'arme, j'ai pas posé de question !

-Tu sais de quoi il a l'air ?

-J'ai pas fait gaffe.

Sam bouscula la chaise qui tomba :

-Vous êtes carrément dingue, je vais porter plainte contre vous !

-Rends-nous service et on te rendra service, lui expliqua Kensi.

-Oh, là tu m'intéresse !

Kensi posa son pied sur la gorge de James :

-La ferme ! Mon ami est en prison à cause de cette putain d'arme ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de me dire qui est-ce qui t'as demandé de la ramasser !

Elle vit le regard apeuré de James.

-Ok, c'est bon, mais éloignez cette taré de moi !

Sam et G sourirent :

-Ne pas énerver une femme amoureuse, prévint Sam. Alors ?

-Le type, il portait un costume classe.

-Tu as vu à quoi il ressemblait ?

-Ouais plus ou moins.

-James, menaça Kensi.

-Je sais pas son nom, mais je peux le reconnaitre, j'ai une bonne mémoire, ça aide pour survivre ici.

-Ok, on t'emmène avec nous, tu vas rencontrer un portraitiste, le leva Sam.

-Un quoi ?

-Un mec qui fait des portraits robots, lui expliqua G désabusé.

Après 30 minutes de route, ils arrivèrent au hangar à bateau, où l'agent Rollings les attendait prête à se mettre à l'action. James commença ses explications et le dessin prit vie petit à petit.

-Kensi calme-toi.

-Je ne peux pas !

Ça ils le comprenaient très bien. Eux aussi ils s'inquiétaient pour leur ami. Ils le considéraient comme leur petit frère.

Après plus de deux heures le portrait-robot était enfin terminé. Il fallait maintenant identifier cet homme. C'est là que Nell et Eric entrèrent de nouveau en jeu. Ils cherchèrent parmi toutes les bases de données connus. Malheureusement leurs recherches furent veines.

-C'est pas possible ! s'énerva Eric.

-Pourquoi on ne la pas trouvé ? en rajouta Nell.

-Vous avez cherché partout ? demanda Sam pour être sûr.

-Oui, dans chaque base de données qu'on ait l'accès où pas !

Hetty fixa Eric, non elle ne lui en voulait pas.

-Avez-vous cherché dans la base de données de la police ? Monsieur Deeks s'est fait pas mal d'ennemi chez les siens aussi.

Ils se regardèrent tous. A la fois étonnés par cette idée et choqués de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Après quelques minutes, le résultat s'afficha.

-Quoi ? Comment c'est possible !

-Eric, trouve-le.

-Kens va à la prison.

-Nell, préviens l'avocate pour la libération de Deeks.

-Je viens avec vous mademoiselle Blye, nous avons un problème avec monsieur Deeks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alors qui est le coupable ? Deeks ? ou quelqu'un d'autre ? Vous le serez (enfin, oui je sais !) dans ce chapitre ! **

**Merci aux lecteurs et reveiwer et merci à Tsubaki à qui je ne peux pas répondre en direct, donc Tsubaki je suis super contente que ça te plaise et voilà la suite ! et merci du compliment **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Kensi roulait beaucoup trop vite :

-Mademoiselle Blye ralentissez.

-Si vous venez avec moi à la prison c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose.

Hetty la regardait d'un air sombre :

-En effet.

Pendant ce temps à la prison de Los Angeles.

C'était la fin de soirée. Les prisonniers avaient le droit de se dégourdir une dernière fois les jambes avant de retourner dans leurs cellules.

Deeks en avait marre de rester dans la cour à ne rien faire. Il passa les gardiens et entra dans le bâtiment. Il monta l'escalier qui menait dans sa cellule et stoppa net devant deux hommes qui lui bloquaient le passage.

-C'est bon les gars, foutez moi la paix, lâcha Deeks.

-Désolé mon vieux, t'as un rendez-vous important, sourit Antonio.

Les deux hommes se poussèrent et Deeks blêmis.

-Marty Deeks ! Quand j'ai appris que tu étais là je me devais de venir te saluer.

Deeks recula, mais il se confronta à deux autres prisonniers. Il était coincé.

-Oh tu n'as rien à dire ? demanda Antonio. Tu es plutôt célèbre de l'autre côté de la prison. Tu en as mis du monde là-dedans ! Ricky, Youssef et Viktor, étaient les plus intéressés par le boulot.

-Ok, les gars, j'ai compris…

-Non, t'as rien compris, le coupa Ricky. On est en taule à cause de toi. Et en plus je vais moisir ici ! J'avais confiance en toi et en réalité tu n'étais qu'un putain de flic ! Ma gamine ne veut même plus entendre parler de moi !

-Mais, maintenant que tu es là, on aura l'occasion de s'amuser ensemble, sourit Viktor.

Il passa devant Deeks et descendit l'escalier, ainsi qu'Antonio et son acolyte. Youssef le gratifia d'une petite tape sur la joue, mais il ne rejoignit pas les autres. Il attendait. Deeks le fixa, prêt à recevoir un coup qui ne vint pas. Il remarqua que les deux hommes qui lui barraient le chemin n'étaient plus là.

-On va vite se revoir, lui promit Ricky.

Il s'approcha de Deeks avec un grand sourire. Ricky dévoila un couteau à steak et le planta au niveau de la hanche droite. Il enfonça la lame le plus profondément possible.

-Bienvenu en enfer !

Ricky se mit à rire tout en sortant le couteau. Deeks s'effondra. Il appuya par réflexe ses mains contre la plaie, hélas sans grand résultat.

Nell réussi enfin à joindre Clara Johnson, l'avocate.

-Regardez vos mails ! Ce n'est pas Deeks !

Un long silence se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil. L'avocate examinait les preuves qui pouvaient innocenter Deeks.

-Très bien j'appelle immédiatement le procureur pour qu'il relâche monsieur Deeks. Oh et vous avez appris ce qu'il s'était passé ?

-Oui, avoua Nell. Une équipe est en route pour aller le voir.

-Merci pour les informations.

Elle raccrocha sans plus attendre et composa le numéro du procureur.

-Monsieur le procureur, j'ai de nouvelles pièces à apporter pour l'affaire Grin contre Deeks. Mon client est innocent, je viens de vous envoyer les preuves.

-Mmh, en effet je vois ça.

-De plus, j'ai aussi appris, il y a quelques minutes l'agression de mon client. Je vous demande donc une remise en liberté immédiate, pour sa sécurité et celle de la prison.

-Vous n'y allez pas un peu fort maître Johnson ?

-Non monsieur.

-Bon très bien, je vais joindre la prison et voir comment on peut faire.

-Ne vous en faites pas. Une voiture vient le chercher.

-S'il est transportable !

-Je me charge de sa sortie. Occupez-vous des papiers.

-Se sera fait, Clara, soupira le procureur.

Le procureur la rappela trente minutes plus tard, lui donnant officiellement l'accord de libérer Deeks. Il était enfin innocenté.

-Henrietta ? Ici maitre Johnson. S'il est transférable, vous pouvez rentrer avec lui.

-Excellente nouvelle.

-Par contre, je vous conseille de le mettre à l'abri.

-Ne vous en faites pas, c'est ce qui est prévu.

Kensi stoppa la voiture devant l'accès au visiteur. Les deux femmes rentrèrent en trombe.

-Nous venons voir Marty Deeks. Il a été blessé, et il vient d'être innocenté.

-Vous ne pouvez pas entrer comme ça désolé.

-Quoi ? On est des agents fédéraux, on vient le sortir de là.

-Euh … Chef, appela-t-il à la radio. J'ai deux agents fédéraux qui veulent sortir Marty Deeks ?

-Ah oui. On a fait rentrer tout le monde suite à son agression. Conduisez-les à l'infirmerie. Je vous y attendrai.

Après un peu plus de cinq minutes de marche, qui parut une éternité à Kensi, le gardien les stoppa devant un homme en costume.

-Bonjour, je suis le directeur Todd Drake. Monsieur Deeks s'est fait agressé dans un escalier. Des prisonniers du bâtiment non sécurisé ont réussis à pénétrer ici. On ne sait pas encore comment mais on sait qui les a aidé.

-Et Deeks ?

-Le docteur Askel s'est occupée de lui. Heureusement nous sommes bien équipés ici. Ça évite de risquer la moindre évasion ou autre plaisanterie du même genre en ayant une sortie pour l'hôpital. Enfin bref, il a eu de la chance, si on peut dire ça. La lame est entrée au-dessus de la hanche droite et n'a fait aucun dégât. Elle a fini de le recoudre, il se repose.

Kensi entra dans la pièce et les laissa discuter.

-D'où vient le couteau ?

-Des cuisines, on suppose.

-Vous supposez ?

-Et bien, nous surveillons les cuisines constamment, mais celui-là à dû nous échapper. Pourtant, nous comptons à chaque fin de service les ustensiles de cuisine et nous n'avons aucun manquant.

-Ce peut-il que le couteau vienne de l'extérieur ?

-C'est une hypothèse.

Kensi s'approcha du lit de son ami :

-Hey, comment tu te sens ?

-Super !

-Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

-L'anesthésie fait encore effet, répondit le docteur Askel.

-Il peut sortir ?

-Oui, mais il ne faut pas qu'il fasse d'effort pour éviter de rouvrir la plaie.

-Compris.

-Je peux sortir ? demanda Deeks perdu.

Kensi lui sourit :

-Tu es innocenté.

-C'est qui ?

-Tom Williams.

-Quoi ?

-On ne sait pas pourquoi. Mais s'il a monté tout ça contre toi, il a peut-être même tué Romain.

-Mais pourquoi a-t-il voulu me faire accuser ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais il devait savoir ce qu'il t'arriverai en allant ici.

-Et maintenant ?

-Je vais t'emmener dans une planque.

-Tu crois qu'il va chercher à me tuer ? Il a eu des occasions de le faire.

-Je ne veux pas prendre de risque.

Deeks acquiesça. Kensi l'aida à se lever, il récupéra ses affaires et se changea. Direction une planque secrète d'Hetty.


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut tout le monde ! chapitre 8 ! je vous souhaite bonne lecture ! et merci aux lecteurs et aux revieweurs. Ainsi qu'à Tsubaki à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement ! Je vous laisse lire la suite j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

Plusieurs dispositifs avaient été lancés pour retrouver Tom Williams. Eric et Nell scrutaient toutes les caméras, ils avaient créés une alerte pour que les caméras les préviennes si elles repéraient Tom.

G et Sam se rendirent chez le lieutenant Williams et entrèrent en force.

-D'après Nell, il n'a pas de famille. Ni femme, ni enfant. Deeks a dit qu'il avait connu Romain dans la famille d'accueil où ils ont été placés, commença Sam.

-Et s'il se connaissait tous ?

-J'envoie un message à Kensi.

Les deux agents débutèrent la fouille de l'appartement. Il n'était pas très grand et la déco plutôt sommaire.

-On dirait un appartement témoin, remarqua G.

-Mais lui a des meubles !

-Ah génial ! Concentre-toi ! Tout est rangé.

Sam ouvrit un tiroir :

-Des factures.

Il s'assit sur une chaise de la salle et posa son tas de papier sur la table. G continua son tour du propriétaire. Il entra dans la chambre et fouina. Il chercha dans les tiroirs de la commode, sans résultat. Rien non plus sous le lit, ni entre le matelas et le sommier. Alors il se planta devant le placard, intégré au mur. Il enleva les vêtements pour les poser sur le lit et alluma le flash de son téléphone. Il put constater un tas de boites empilées sur le sol. Il les regarda une à une. Mais rien de concluant. Il reporta son attention sur le haut du placard. Il y avait deux petites portes, qu'il ouvrit. Mais s'était vide. Alors, il observa le fond du placard, pas de trappe, ni de trace d'une planque quelconque. G soupira et se redressa rapidement :

-Ah, merde ! se plaignit-il.

Sam se précipita vers lui :

-G ?

Il avait la main sur la tête :

-Je me suis cogné en me redressant.

-Bravo ! se moqua son partenaire.

-Y a rien ici, tu en es où ?

Sam arrêta de fixer Callen pour porter son attention sur le placard.

-Je crois que ta tête a trouvé quelque chose !

En effet, la planche de bois qui était censé séparer le placard du bas avec celui du haut venait de bouger. Sam tendit la main pour attraper une photo qui dépassait.

-Un faux compartiment, sourit G.

Sam tira sur la planche en bois qui cassa rapidement. De vielles boites tombèrent sur le sol laissant se déverser le contenu.

-Et voilà les photos.

Les deux agents se baissèrent et regardèrent les photos.

-Ça doit être Tom petit, dit G.

-Et ça, je suppose que c'est ses parents.

G étala les photos pour lui permettre de mieux les voir. Il en repéra une en particulier :

-Je te présente notre victime gamin.

-Ils doivent être dans la famille d'accueil.

Sam ouvrit grand les yeux, il venait de faire le lien :

-Tu pense à ce que je pense ?

-Deeks est le lien !

-Ils étaient tous dans la même famille.

-Il faut juste le prouver.

Les deux hommes fixèrent les photos, après quelques instants, Sam s'exclama :

-Là ! Regarde, Deeks a toujours la même tête !

-Et il est avec Romain et Tom.

-Reste plus qu'à savoir pourquoi il en voulait tant à Romain et Deeks.

-Nell va surement pouvoir retrouver le nom de la famille d'accueil où ils étaient.

-Tu pense ? Depuis le temps.

-On verra bien, mais pour l'instant on n'a pas grand-chose.

Callen s'occupa de prévenir Nell de leur trouvaille et en profita pour lui donner sa nouvelle mission. Puis ils prirent la direction du commissariat pour rendre visite au capitaine Bates.

Les agents s'assirent dans le bureau du capitaine :

-J'ai appris, commença-t-il, c'est dingue.

-Vous pouvez nous parler du lieutenant Williams ? demanda G.

-Et bien il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Il est assez solitaire. Il n'a pas vraiment de partenaire fixe. Disons, qu'il est très rigide et froid, alors ses partenaires veulent rapidement changer. Sinon, il n'a jamais posé de problème ni quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-Donc il n'a pas d'ami ici ?

-Pas que je sache, il s'en tient aux politesses de rigueur.

-Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose évoquant une maison ailleurs ?

-Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il fait de son temps libre ! Mais je vais demander à mes hommes s'ils ont quelques choses sur lui. Par contre je ne parierai pas la dessus. Et Deeks ?

-Il est sorti de prison et en sécurité pour le moment.

-Très bien.

La discussion s'arrêta là. G et Sam n'avaient plus qu'à rentrer à l'OPS.

Quelque part dans une planque tenue secrète, Kensi conduit Deeks dans la chambre :

-Allonge-toi et repose-toi.

-Mmh, ça va, gémit-il.

-Ne discute pas avec moi.

Il s'exécuta et s'allongea sur le lit.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Ça tire un peu, c'est mes côtes qui me font vraiment mal.

-Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Non c'est bon.

-Ok, je suis pas loin si tu as besoin de moi.

Kensi observa Deeks s'endormir. Elle décida de rester près de lui pour le surveiller. Callen la tint informer des avancées de l'enquête. Puis la jeune femme s'endormi auprès de son ami.

Elle était bien au chaud sous la couverture, elle sentait le corps de Deeks à côté d'elle, bien chaud lui aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait réveillé ? Elle comprit vite quand Marty remua et lui donna un coup de pied dans la jambe.

-Deeks !

Il ne se réveilla pas. A la place, il se recroquevilla. Il était allongé sur le côté gauche, sa tête contre les côtes de Kensi.

-Arrête de bouger comme ça ! C'est moi qui remue la nuit pas toi !

Toujours aucune réaction. Kensi le fixa un peu mieux et remarqua qu'il tremblait :

-Deeks ? commença-t-elle à s'inquiéter.

Elle toucha le front de son ami :

-Tu te fou de moi ! Ne me fais pas de fièvre !

Elle se leva et ramena le thermomètre qu'elle posa contre la tempe de Deeks. Et le résultat ne se fit pas attendre :

-38.7.

Kensi regarda dans la pharmacie que disposait la planque d'Hetty. Et connaissant sa patronne, il y avait forcément ce qu'elle voulait. Bingo, un médicament contre la fièvre, mais c'était à avaler. Maintenant il fallait réveiller la marmotte.

-Deeks, réveille-toi, dit Kensi en le remuant.

Il bougea et gémit.

-Allez, ouvre les yeux.

-Mmh, quoi ?

-Tu as de la fièvre. Je pense que ta blessure est infectée. Il faut que tu avale ça.

Il la fixa le regard ensommeillé.

-Redresse-toi et avale ça !

Deeks s'exécuta sans vraiment tout comprendre et replongea dans un sommeil profond.


	9. Chapter 9

**Oui je sais je suis en retard ! mais j'ai pas pu publier avant ! donc sans plus attendre voici la suite ! comme d'hab' merci aux lecteurs, reviewers et aux guests, à qui je ne peux pas répondre.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Nell et Eric furent réveillés par Hetty. Ils s'étaient endormis sur leur clavier. Hetty posa deux tasses de café près d'eux :

-Ne vous habituez pas à ça jeunes gens. Avez-vous du nouveau.

Eric regarda ses écrans, les analysa et répondit :

-Rien du tout.

Nell fit de même, mais ce n'était pas la même réponse, elle décrocha son téléphone :

-G, j'ai trouvé la famille d'accueil, je t'envoi l'adresse sur ton téléphone, préviens Sam.

La jeune femme raccrocha.

-Deeks, Tom et Romain ont été accueilli par Jeanne et Hank Hutt. Deeks y est resté de 15 à 18 ans. On sait qu'il est parti ensuite en fac de droit. Romain est arrivé à l'âge de de quatorze ans, il est parti aussi à 18 ans pour entrer à la fac de journalisme. Tom, lui y était dès 10 ans. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait à ces 18 ans.

-Ils ont combien d'année d'écart ? demanda Eric.

-Tom a le même âge que Deeks, et Romain est un an plus jeune.

Sam et G s'arrêtèrent devant la maison. Une dame qui devait au moins avoir soixante ans, veillait sur quatre enfants qui jouaient dans le jardin.

-Bonjour madame, agent Sam Hanna et Callen. Nous avons des questions sur des enfants qui sont passés ici.

-Oui bien sûr, entrés. Ben, surveille les petits s'il te plait.

-Ils sont mignons, sourit Sam.

-Ben, Julie et Nadia sont des enfants que j'ai recueillis. Kevin est mon petit-fils. En général les enfants reste là jusqu'à leur majorité où que leur famille es de nouveau la garde.

Elle les fit entrer dans le couloir, plutôt vaste. Les murs étaient recouverts de photo.

-Ce sont tous les enfants qui sont passés ici ?

-Oui, sans exception. Mais je vous rassure, il y a plusieurs fois les même enfants dans toutes ces photos ! Lesquelles vous intéresse ?

-C'était il y a une vingtaine d'année.

-Oh !

-Romain Grin ?

-Oh oui, le petit Romain.

Elle le désigna sur une photo. Le petit était souriant.

-Il a des problèmes ? Il est journaliste je crois ?

-Romain a été tué.

Jeanne retint un cri.

-La vie de ces enfants n'est jamais facile, mais ça.

-Que voulez-vous savoir.

-On sait que Tom Williams est le coupable et qu'il a voulu faire accuser Marty Deeks.

-C'est les premiers enfants que j'ai accueilli. Ils étaient toujours ensemble. Romain et Marty sont partis à 18 ans pour leurs études. Mais Tom ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas aller à la fac. Il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour prendre un appartement. Mais une fois ces 18 ans, je ne pouvais plus le garder. J'ai l'autorisation pour trois enfants et je reçois des aides jusqu'à leur 18 ans. Je voulais bien garder Tom, mais les services sociaux m'ont apportés une petite. Je n'avais pas de place pour le garder et encore moins les moyens.

-Qu'a-t-il fait ?

-Je ne sais pas exactement. J'essayai de l'aider comme je pouvais, mais c'était compliqué. Je sais qu'il a vécu un moment dans un appartement miteux.

-Avez-vous aidé Romain et Marty a entré à la fac ? demanda Sam.

-Oui, je les ai aidés à trouver leur voix.

-Peut-être que Tom en a voulu à Romain et Deeks pour ça, suggéra G. Savez-vous combien de temps à passer Tom dans cet appartement ?

-Pas vraiment, j'ai perdu rapidement le contact avec lui. Il ne voulait plus me voir. Je sais qu'il est entré à l'académie de police à 20 ans. Alors je suppose que pendant deux ans il a galéré.

-Merci, sourit Sam. Si vous vous rappelez de quoique ce soit, même d'un petit détail, appelez-moi.

Il tendit sa carte et ils sortirent de la maison.

Deeks se réveilla en sursaut. Il dégagea la couverture et se redressa, mais ses blessures virent se rappeler à lui. Il gémit et Kensi arriva aussitôt :

-Ça va ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Wow ! Pour avouer ça, tu dois pas être bien du tout ! Je vais t'apporter ton petit dej.

-Pas faim.

-Il faut que tu manges.

Il savait qu'avec Kensi, il n'avait pas le choix. Alors il mangea un peu et prit ses médicaments.

-Montre-moi tout ça. Il faut que je change ton bandage aux côtes et que je désinfecte ta plaie.

Deeks se laissa faire docilement. Kensi en profita pour prendre sa température et soupira :

-Il faut que ton corps se batte un peu plus !

-C'est le rôle des médicaments ça !

-Non, les antibiotiques vont t'aider à soigner l'infection, mais il faut aussi que ton corps y mette du sien. En tout cas il faut que tu te reposes.

Sam garait à peine la voiture sur le parking de l'hacienda que le téléphone de G sonna. La conversation fut brève, mais intéressante. Callen se tourna vers son partenaire.

-Bates vient d'appeler. Il a demandé des infos aux différents capitaines qui avaient travaillé avec Williams. Et il s'avère que Williams n'a pas eu la promotion qu'il visait. Il a été accusé de volé de l'argent sur les différentes endroits qu'il visitait pour ces enquêtes.

-Ok.

-Et le mieux, c'est que les preuves apportés contre lui ont été fourni par Deeks.

-Donc il en veut vraiment à Deeks.

-Oui. Depuis il est condamné à faire le boulot administratif de la police. Mais pour sa bonne conduite depuis sa sanction Bates lui a confié l'affaire Cortez.

-Il a dû voir ça comme une opportunité de se venger.

Mais il fallait toujours retrouver Williams.

Deeks somnolait quand il distinguait des voix près de lui.

-Sa température augmente, il faut quelque chose de plus efficace.

-Je m'en charge, un ami médecin me doit un service. Faites en sorte de faire descendre sa fièvre, on ne peut pas l'emmener à l'hôpital.

-Est-ce qu'il est en danger ?

-Si sa fièvre augmente encore oui. Pour l'instant il est à un peu plus de 40. C'est déjà beaucoup trop.

-Pourtant ce matin il était encore à 38.7. Et même la dernière fois que j'ai vérifiée !

-Je fais au plus vite mademoiselle Blye.

-Et moi je m'occupe de lui.


	10. Chapter 10

**Voilà la suite ! bon alors est-ce qu'ils vont s'en sortir ? Et est-ce qu'ils vont trouver Tom ? vous saurez ça en lisant ! en tout cas bonne lecture et comme d'hab merci de me lire et de reviewer !**

* * *

Kensi remua Deeks :

-Allez, lève-toi.

Il ouvrit les yeux, encore lourd de sommeil.

-Il faut que je t'emmène à la salle de bain.

Ne voyant aucune réaction de son ami, elle le secoua un peu plus :

-Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je dis ?

-Oui, dit-il d'une petite voix faible.

-Ok, alors tu vas commencer par t'assoir. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

Kensi mit sa main dans le dos de Deeks et posa l'autre au niveau de son bras. Elle le tira pendant que lui se redressait. Une fois assit, il souffla un peu.

-Comment tu te sens ? voulu savoir Kensi.

-J'ai froid, dit-il en tremblant.

-Tu n'as plus mal.

-Si.

-On va se lever, d'accord ?

Deeks la fixa peu sûr de la suite. Kensi voulait le tirer fort pour le lever, mais en même temps elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Et encore moins rouvrir les points faits en prison. Après de gros effort Deeks était enfin debout. Kensi le tenait fermement et le guida jusqu'à la salle de bain.

-Il va falloir te déshabiller un peu.

-Hein ?

Mais elle n'attendit pas qu'il comprenne, tout en maintenant Deeks à peu près debout, elle tira sur son pantalon de survêtement.

-Hey ! protesta-t-il.

-On en a déjà parlé, et je t'ai déjà vu en boxer !

-Ah bon ?

-Commence pas à poser des questions ! Aide-moi plutôt !

Deeks s'exécuta, et en un rien de temps il ne lui restait plus que son boxer.

-Je le garde !

-Tu es sûr ? sourit Kensi. Allez un dernier effort.

Marty réussit à passer sa jambe, puis l'autre et fut enfin assit dans la baignoire.

-C'est froid, se plaignit-il.

-Pourtant l'eau est à 36 degré !

Deeks essaya de se relever.

-Non ! Deeks, tu n'as pas le choix, il faut faire baisser ta fièvre.

Il tremblait encore de plus en plus.

-Je te promets que ça va aller.

Kensi posa sa main sur la joue de Deeks. Il ferma les yeux à se contact chaud.

-Je vais rester près de toi. Essaie de dormir un peu.

Elle commença à lui caresser tendrement les cheveux. Elle se disait que ça lui ferait du bien. En tout cas ça fonctionnait pour elle, alors pourquoi pas pour lui !

Kensi commençait à avoir les yeux lourds. Ils se fermaient sans qu'elle le veuille. Non, elle devait veiller sur Deeks. Mais s'était de plus en plus dur de lutter.

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut en entendant la porte d'entrée. Elle se redressa et attrapa son arme. Elle entendit des bruits de pas sur le vieux planché.

-Doucement, ce n'est que moi, dit Hetty.

-Hetty ? Désolée.

Kensi rengaina son arme et se rassit.

-Alors comment va-t-il.

-Il s'est endormi. Ça fait presque une heure qu'il est là-dedans.

Elle saisit le thermomètre et vérifia la température de Deeks.

-39.7, annonça-t-elle.

-C'est déjà mieux, soupira Hetty presque soulagée.

La petite femme s'approcha du malade et pris la main de Deeks pour la poser sur le rebord de la baignoire.

-Tenez sa main, s'il vous plait, demanda-t-elle à Kensi.

Hetty prépara la perfusion et l'introduit dans la main de Deeks. Son agent l'installa en hauteur pour que le liquide descende correctement.

-Il devrait aller mieux assez rapidement.

-Oui espérons-le.

-Je vous laisse vous occupez de lui, je dois retourner au NCIS.

Et Kensi se retrouva de nouveau seule avec Deeks.

G et Sam étaient en direction d'une petite maison de campagne que Tom Williams avait l'habitude de louer. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que Tom soit là. Après tout c'était un flic, il n'était surement pas assez stupide pour se cacher dans un endroit comme ça !

La voiture s'engouffra dans un petit chemin de terre, voie unique menant à la maison. Puis Sam s'arrêta. Ils furent surpris de découvrirent une demi-douzaine de chalets.

-C'est lequel ? demanda G.

-Bonne question ! Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas précisé qu'il en y en avait plusieurs Eric ?

L'informaticien, à l'autre bout, pianota sur son clavier. L'oreillette de Sam et G grésillèrent :

- Je ne vous l'ai pas dit parce que ce n'est pas préciser sur les plans du terrain ! Je n'ai qu'une maison de déclarer, je ne sais pas ce que sont les autres ! Je crois qu'il va falloir tout fouiller.

-Fait chier, lâcha Sam. On n'a pas le temps pour ça !

Les agents commencèrent leur fouille. Tous les chalets étaient identique, sauf un. Celui de Tom. Alors ils se mirent à retourner entièrement le chalet. Ils enlevèrent les tableaux, retirèrent les livres de la bibliothèque, poussèrent les meubles, et regardèrent même dans les bouches d'aérations. Mais rien.

-Il doit forcément y avoir quelque chose, soupira G.

-Pas forcément.

G et Sam balayèrent la pièce du regard. Le chalet avait une grande pièce à vivre ouverte. De là où ils étaient, les agents pouvaient voir la porte d'entrée, le salon – salle à manger et la cuisine.

-On a tout fouillé ici et à l'étage, continua G.

Sam arrêta son regard sur son coéquipier et lui sourit.

-Sam ?

-L'escalier !

-Quoi l'escalier ?

-On peut y planquer pas mal de truc en dessous ! Moi j'y mets tout ce qui concerne le NCIS.

-Oh, sourit G à son tour.

-Les planches sont bien fixées, tu as vu quelque chose d'utile ?

-J'ai ce qu'il nous faut.

G partit en trombe vers une petite dépendance déjà visitée. Il trouva une masse et un pied de biche. De retour auprès de son coéquipier, ils se donnèrent à cœur joie pour défoncer les planches de bois.

-Bingo ! s'exclama Sam.

Une étagère avait été montée et pleins de boites y étaient rangées. Maintenant il faillait tout fouiller ! Ils tombèrent rapidement sur des livres de comptes. Mais de compte pour quoi ?

-Je ne comprends pas. Il y en a un tous les ans depuis dix ans.

-Tu crois qu'il louait les chambres ? Et qu'il ne les déclarait pas.

-Ça expliquerait pourquoi les autres chalets n'existent pas. Mais pourquoi faire ?

-Pour ce faire une entrer d'argent sans devoir payer quoique ce soit au gouvernement.

-Mouais, répondit G septique.

-Tu pense qu'il y a une autre raison ?

-J'en sais rien.

-G, c'est un flic. Il n'a pas un salaire extra ! Alors il a décidé de se faire un peu de fric en plus.

-Ok, alors comment tu expliques que chaque années aux mêmes périodes, les chalets sont loués aux mêmes personnes.

-Clients réguliers ?

-Eric ?

-Ouais, je t'coute G.

-Renseigne-toi sur la liste de non que je t'envoi. Et vite.

-Ok.

Sam se leva pour prendre un carton. Il toussa à cause de la quantité monumentale de poussière. Ce qui fit sourire Callen. Et ce qu'il trouva dans la boite fut des plus intéressants.

-Regarde, c'est la facture pour les chalets ! 200 000 dollars !

-Comment a-t-il pu se payer ça ?

-Avec un bon apport !

Il tendit un relevé de compte à G.

-On va pouvoir savoir d'où vient l'argent !

Sam activa son oreillette :

-Eric,

-J'ai pas fini !

-C'est pas pour ça que je t'appel ! Où est Nell ?

-En bas avec Hetty. Vos gars n'existent pas ! Se sont tous des faux non, en tout cas pour les trois premier. J'ai cherché partout et rien du tout !

-Ok peux-tu me dire d'où proviennent les 200 000 dollars du compte de Tom. C'était il y a 10 ans.

-Euh, ouais, d'accord.

Après quelques minutes de silence Eric repris la conversation :

-Notre cher lieutenant de police doit avoir des amis pas très fréquentables ! L'argent provient du compte aux îles Caïman. Et il appartient à un homme très actif : David Kron. Chef du réseau d'arme le plus étendu dans le monde !

-Wow, s'étonna Sam. Donc c'est lui qui a fiancé cet endroit pour être tranquille quand il en a besoin !

-Et maintenant il doit planquer Tom, soupira G.

-Pas forcément, il ne va surement pas se mêler de cette affaire. Un flic qui tue un homme et qui fait accuser un autre flic, qu'il tente de tuer !

-Ok, Sam, alors quoi ? Tom a des super relations. Mais pourquoi lui ?

-Tu te souviens, Jeanne a dit qu'il avait vécu dans la rue un moment. Il avait un appart minable. Je pense que c'est à ce moment-là qu'il les a rencontrés. Et ce beau monde l'a aidé à organiser tout ce bordel.

-Mais il n'y aura jamais de preuve de ça.

A l'OPS un bip retentit dans la grande pièce. Eric se pencha sur l'alerte et contacta Sam et Callen :

-Les gars on a un problème. Tom a été repéré près de la planque où sont Kensi et Deeks.

-Et merde ! s'exclama G.

Les deux agents lâchèrent ce qu'ils avaient dans les mains et se précipitèrent vers la voiture.


End file.
